


the worst fallen

by Winglame



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Bottom Hector, M/M, Power Play, Sibling Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 赫克托以為自己會跟隨父母一起被流放到國外去，不過他的弟弟為此卻有其他的打算……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *人物設定皆參考了eli太太的畫  
*GD倆是同父異母的兄弟

其實他們本來應該是對同父異母的兄弟。  
就跟外頭那些所謂的親情一樣，在各自需要幫忙的時候能夠給與幫助，並且不會要求任何回報，甘之如飴的付出和收穫。接著等到兩人都能穩定下來，走向各自結婚生子，變成毫無瓜葛的關係，頂多在過節時能聽到對方傳來的慰問。  
赫克托一開始也是這麼想的，在他的弟弟接手這個家時，他原先就只想到這樣，美好且沒有任何懸念的結果。對方能把這一切都占為己有，當成是這個家族一直以來虧欠他的償還，他甚至可以拿這筆錢去得到他任何想要的東西。  
宅邸的每個人都感謝著他的弟弟，包括了那位態度一直都很高傲的父親，後者甚至不顧顏面的向對方下跪道謝，就為了救他和他的妻子，那位他最為寵愛的妻子。  
“你不是一直都喜歡你的哥哥嗎？我可以把他給你，只要，只要放我們一條生路。”  
當時父親是這麼說，而他那位口中的哥哥當時正站在不遠的樓梯處，親耳聽見對方想要透過出賣自己的兒子來從另一個兒子身上換取自由。  
赫克托在樓梯上緩緩坐了下來，他弟弟的聲音比這個家裡的人都要來得渾厚，就算他們已經好幾年沒見過彼此了，不過赫克托卻發現自己能夠輕易的辨認出來，他認為這就是他們兄弟之間的聯繫，那不可抹除掉的關係。  
他反覆搓揉著冰冷的手指，每次他緊張的時候他的四肢都會發冷，而且變得非常多汗，這就像是有人往他的身上倒冰塊似的。他有些無力的靠在扶手旁，不敢發出任何聲音，只管讓自己冷靜下來，默默聽著父親和弟弟倆人的對話，還有母親在一旁的啜泣聲。  
他不想讓自己看起來軟弱，他知道自己也不是屬於逆來順受的性格，更何況他認為父親的行為也特別愚蠢，先別提對方是否“喜歡”自己好了，一命換一命的交易真的能成功嗎？但是在這種情況下，他的父親似乎已經沒有其他方法可行了。

赫克托的弟弟很快就答應了這個協定，隨後就把倆老人家送往國外，並命令他們永遠不准回來－－這也包括在那條協定裡，這個家的人都必須離開這裡，除了赫克托。後者沒被驅逐，跟父親一開始提議的那樣，你要是喜歡人家你可以把他留下。  
他們在回程的路上買了一束花去探望母親的墓碑，也就是他弟弟的母親。  
那天下雨了，赫克托在一旁被人撐著傘，看著弟弟默默地把花放在墓前。後者禁止別人靠近那兒，沒人幫他拿傘，雨水就這麼打濕了他的西裝和頭髮，不過他看起來一點都不在乎，只是用手帕將母親的名字擦拭乾淨。  
回程的路上雨也沒停，赫克托看著窗外霧濛濛的一片，窗戶的玻璃清楚地倒映著對方的臉，臉上的傷疤看著滲人，一道像是刀割的裂痕就這麼落在了左眼上。赫克托看著有些難受，便下意識叫了對方一聲弟弟。  
“以後別這麼叫了，”對方睜開了眼睛，所幸那道駭人的傷疤沒傷害到他的眼球，“從現在開始，叫我彼得。”  
“彼得……”赫克托回應了他，後者為此笑了起來。  
看著那張笑臉，赫克托又不禁搓揉起他的手指，並在心裡保佑著他的父母能在國外過得安然無恙。

“我不明白為什麼你要把我留下。”赫克托說道，宅邸除了他們兄弟倆已經沒有人了，空蕩蕩的大廳使得他的聲音變得特別大聲，這番話讓走在他面前的人停下了腳步，轉過身來看著他。彼得在剛剛進門時脫下了他的西裝外套，不過裡頭的襯衫也同樣被雨水給浸濕了，他對此有些不滿，只好先把袖子捲起，並用手整理一下他潮濕的頭髮。  
赫克托在他舉起手的當下，腦中閃過一個後者要攻擊自己的畫面，也許這才是他留下自己的目地，把自己殺了，並且將屍體扔棄在一個沒有半個人的宅邸裡，在自己的復仇之路上畫上一個完美的句點：我把我一生最憎恨的哥哥親手殺害，而他的家人甚至會不知道他的屍體會被丟棄在哪，因為他們沒有辦法回來這裡了！  
赫克托為此有些難過，甚至是害怕，他才意識到自己必須要害怕，畢竟彼得既然有能力一手掌握這個家，那他必定有能力做到那些喪心病狂的事情。  
他往後退了幾步，彼得為此皺起了眉頭，前者便把他內心認為的那些想法一頃而出，活像是一個快要被這種無力感給逼瘋的可憐蟲。  
他感覺自己變得有些歇斯底里，爆發的當下他感覺自己的手和腳變得非常冷，不過在看到彼得那副無所謂的表情時，他只感覺自己更是怒火中燒了。  
“你要是真的想報復我，其實在那天你來的時候就可以做了！你為什麼還要把我留在這裡呢？”赫克托吼著，他甚至哭了出來，即使他的內心此時一點都不傷心，不過他還是克制不住淚水的滑落。  
“赫克托。”彼得在沉默一段時間後開口了，赫克托聽見後立刻沒了聲音，不過她的情緒還是處於一種不穩定的狀態，彷彿隨時會因為過於激動而昏死過去。恍惚間，他竟然在對方的胸口处看到一塊類似狗牌的玩意兒。  
“你真的是這麼認為的？認為我把你留下就是為了折磨你，直到你死在這個家裡？”  
與赫克托的爆發相比，彼得在這樣的處境下冷靜了多，他甚至漸漸湊近了對方，他伸出手摸上了對方的臉頰，後者在他的手裡不敢挪動半分，只管盯著他。  
彼得為此冷笑了起來，他用拇指去抹去赫克托臉上的淚水，一邊說道：“你從來沒這樣過，赫克托。”

“你連我在對你開那些惡劣的玩笑時都沒這樣過……還記得嗎？當我還很小時，曾經在把你侮辱一番後，就拿著一朵我從後院摘下的花說要娶你。”  
赫克托瞪大了雙眼，而這讓彼得臉上的笑臉變得更加扭曲。  
“我當時說什麼來著……‘你真的是又懶，又愚蠢而且非常的不守規矩，甚至非常會流汗……感覺以後沒人會娶你了，所以我會擔起這個責任。’”  
彼得的話讓赫克托想起了那個時候，不過當時對方真的太小了，而自己還是個學生，他根本沒有對這事抱有太大的想法，甚至認為這只是一種頑皮的象徵，更何況當時他正好被家裡人知道他的性取向問題，也就覺得這小子只是想趁機羞辱自己一番。  
“你還記得那次你失戀時我說的話嗎？”彼得捏起他的下巴，像是在強迫他去回憶那些令人痛苦的往事。

“你就是一個婊子，哥哥。”  
赫克托那時剛和他的男朋友分手，大家在聽說其實赫克托才是那個第三者時，就連著他的性取向一起攻擊他，甚至連本身對兒子是個同性戀表示非常不支持的父親也在一旁怒斥著。在一次久違的聚會上，已經長得比自己還要高的彼得握著香檳也對著他這麼說。  
“嘿，夠了。你根本不知道那是什麼意思。還有你還沒到喝酒的年紀，把那個東西放下。”  
他們倆站在露台上對視著，赫克托感覺自己已經有些醉了，卻不敢穿越那些花花綠綠的人群回到房間休息，只敢站在露台上吹風讓自己能清醒一些。但實際上，他比誰都要怕冷，所以待在露台上簡直快要了他的命。  
“老弟，這次算我求你。不要來煩我，我今天沒那個心情和你吵。”赫克托竄緊了他身上的衣服，並向彼得示弱，他其實沒怎麼在生氣，畢竟這種事情也不是一兩次了，他甚至讓自己保持那副好好先生的笑容。  
赫克托其實深知他是為什麼和對方分手，他的男朋友有些暴力傾向，每次在認為赫克托背叛他時總是會惡言相向，並且出手打他，有一次甚至差點把人弄死在床上，後來赫克托發現那其實只是一種藉口，對方能夠正大光明毆打自己的藉口；再來就是，那人本來就有一段穩定的感情。這麼看來，赫克托就真的成了那位人人喊打的第三者。  
他沒把事情的真相告訴任何人，因為就算他說了，大家始終都會把錯怪在他的身上，並告訴他這是他自找的。  
露台上的風變得越來越冷了，赫克托向對方要了那杯香檳，想著酒精至少會給自己暫時的溫暖。  
彼得卻在那時將自己的外套脫下給人套上，並在對方的驚訝之中拿起了一根菸。  
“突然變得這麼貼心，我有些受寵若驚啊……你有女朋友了？”赫克托調侃道，似乎接受了他的弟弟在自己面前喝酒和抽煙了。  
“我跟你不一樣，”彼得回覆道，並把手上的菸點燃，“你依然是個婊子，赫克托。”  
“噢，去你的。”

“你都不曾這樣，赫克托。”彼得再次說道，“就連你失戀那次也是……你總是能把那些痛苦當成是玩笑度過，我甚至之後懷疑起，你當時為什麼還要和那種人相處了。”  
“你知道？你怎麼－－”  
彼得頓時用力捏住了他的下巴，赫克托疼的發出了嘶嘶叫聲。前者的眼睛瞇起，墨綠色的瞳孔幽幽的像是在發著光，緊盯著的眼神像是一隻蟒蛇那般危險。  
“你總是太低估我的能力了，哥哥。是的，我知道。而且我想這就是為什麼我們該死的父親當時會指望我幫他，而不是你。就像我那時說的一樣，你很愚蠢，甚至連一件事都做不好。連在感情這塊裡，也能把自己輸的一塌糊塗……”  
赫克托被掐的不能說出任何話來，他試圖用手去搬開，彼得就用更大的手勁去折磨他的下巴。  
“我現在回答你剛才失控時說的那番話，我要折磨你有上千種方法，而且我保證這些都能在法律上消失的無影無蹤，人們也只會把你的死因認為是理所當然。至於我為什麼把你留下，那很簡單……”  
彼得把人拉近，並且在對方的耳邊說道：“父親說的沒錯，我的確非常喜歡你。”  
赫克托聽到這話時突然失去了力氣，彼得放開了手，任憑對方跌坐在地上，“那也許是他這一生當中做過最有意義的事情，將你交給我以換取他和他的妻子安全。你甚至也不曾是他的摯愛。”  
“不過這都沒關係的……”彼得蹲下身來，看著赫克托臉上恐懼的神情，下雨天帶給他的壞心情瞬間飛消雲散。他扯過赫克托的手，將那不停發抖的手掌摸過自己臉上的傷疤。  
“我身上的傷也算是他賜給我的……盡叫著自己的兒子去幹那些他不願去處理的骯髒事，把他安排到外島受訓，在執行任務的時候，甚至不給他回國探望自己奄奄一息的母親。不覺得我們很相似嗎？赫克托。”  
“不要再說了！”赫克托吼道，在他手心裡的傷疤彷彿會燙人似的，他使勁抽開，卻絲毫沒有移動的跡象。他慌張的像條魚那樣扭動了起來，這不禁讓彼得笑出了聲。  
如果要說赫克托剛才事情緒崩潰的話，那麼現在的彼得看起來就和瘋子沒有什麼不同，後者說的話也是對的，他們兄弟倆這點看起來也是真的很相像。  
“我把你留下就是因為我喜歡你，而如果你也做了一些讓我倍感失望的事情，那麼，我也就沒有其他理由能把你留下了。而且我向你保證，我絕對不是指兄弟之間的喜歡。”  
赫克托停止了掙扎，他已經沒什麼力氣繼續了，彼得此時在他的眼裡也是一個十足的瘋子，而以他的經驗，要和一個瘋子相處，首先要做的事情就是陪他一起瘋。  
彼得在看到對方逐漸冷靜下來時，稱讚了他的明智，並把人從地板上拉起，和自己平起平坐。  
“你想……怎麼做？”  
“Well，其實很簡單……知道為什麼我會把你從戶籍裡移除掉嗎？”  
赫克托不敢回答，沉默地任由對方觸碰自己。  
彼得脫下了對方的外套，以及解開了裡頭的襯衫。  
“這樣你就能以另一個身份進來了，赫克托。”  
“什麼身份。”  
“我的妻子。”  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

彼得在大廳裡脫下赫克托身上的衣服，對方身上沒什麼體毛，連鬍渣都處理的非常乾淨，不過白嫩的皮膚上卻滲著一層薄汗，這讓彼得有些不悅，畢竟這破壞掉了手感，他可不想操一個抱起來濕濕黏黏的人。  
“你摸起來非常不好。甚至是你的手……”  
赫克托的手變得冰冷，就連剛脫去襪子的腳也是，這讓彼得更是不爽了，他不准對方將手搭在他的身上，只允許他自己觸碰對方。  
“告訴我，赫克托。你的身體有能吸引到別人的地方嗎？”彼得嘲弄著他，這讓後者非常難受，流汗讓他感覺更冷了，但是他身上的衣服都被脫下了，就連內褲也是。他在彼得的手裡打顫，對方一臉厭惡的模樣讓他想起了一些不好的過往，每當他和他的的男朋友發生爭執時，後者總是能對他進行各種形式的侮辱，不光是身體上的，言語上的也不少。  
對方總是把自己貶損到一文不值，不過赫克托卻還是容忍了他將近三年的時間。  
彼得將他拉到了浴室裡，並要求他把自己清洗乾淨，赫克托拿著花灑卻不知道該做什麼，他的腦袋空白，變得像是一根木頭，麻木的靠在門上，只能等著水溫上升。彼得在外頭看著他，透明的淋浴間此時在赫克托的眼中和籠子差不多，飼養者總是能像這樣隨心所欲地觀察他的寵物。  
赫克托在出浴時，彼得拿了一件衣服過來，不過那並不是浴袍，而是一件毛衣。毛衣看起來非常普通，既不是能夠修身的款式，也不是赫克托喜歡的黑色，而是一件像是給小孩穿的米色毛衣。  
“這看起來蠢死了……”赫克托忍不住吐槽，他甚至感覺這件毛衣要比自己大上一號，袖口的部分甚至做了收口的設計，就連領子也是，整體來說就是個再普通不過的毛衣。  
“跟你一樣。”彼得反駁他道，“都看起來很蠢。”  
赫克托無奈地嘆了一口氣，接過衣服後便套在了身上，並且說道：“你如果想……操我……”他嘖了嘖舌，“為什麼還要給我這個……”  
“所以我才沒有給你穿褲子。還有，我可不想操一個冰棍。”  
彼得伸手整理對方的衣擺，接著把人拉向自己，後者嚇了一跳，彼得就在對方要抱怨之際，指著身旁的浴缸說：“你要是不介意，我也可以在這裡操你。放滿水的浴缸足夠容納下我們兩人，這甚至可以抑制你再繼續流汗……”  
“不過，”彼得將手往後移去，摸上了赫克托的臀部，“我可不能保證那些水會不會跑進你的身體裡。”  
赫克托聽到這時就已經抗拒的想往外跑了，他曾經體驗過這樣的性愛，的確，在他高潮的時候，他的穴口除了會吞下精液之外還要忍受被水侵入的感覺。那種滋味非常不好，尤其是當他要離開浴缸時，水和精液就會從他的身體里，順著大腿根滑下，這就像是他裡裡外外都被侵犯過了一遍。  
“我們去床上……”赫克托主動建議道，即使他看起來充滿了不願意，不過這還是逗樂的彼得，後者便讓他挑個有床的房間，作為獎勵。

赫克托身上的傷不比彼得來得少，在後者把衣服脫掉之後，那些和他臉上同樣駭人的傷疤映入了前者的眼裡。“害怕嗎？”彼得半笑著問道，像是赫克托震驚的臉已經成了他最喜愛的事物，“看到這些之後？”  
赫克托無法回答他，因為就連他自己也不確定是為什麼害怕了，是為了彼得要操他的事情，還是這些深色的，不規則彎曲的疤痕？  
彼得將他放倒在了床上，柔軟的棉被安穩接住了赫克托的腰肢，但是卻無法讓他的內心有絲毫的平穩，他感覺自己又流汗了，同時間，他思考起如果在浴缸裡窒息會有什麼樣的死狀。  
“你又流汗了……”彼得將手探入了他的毛衣內，赫克托頓時感覺腹部傳來一股異常的熱度，他好燙，感覺像是在發燒一樣。赫克托下意識和對方道歉，他不知道自己的目地何在，這也許是他由衷想討好後者的第一步，畢竟他不想去踩或是嘗試那條會令對方失去理智的線。  
“我可以再去沖個澡……只，只要你能讓我去……”赫克托說道，不過彼得卻給他一個負面的答案：“不必。這也是我為什麼要你穿上衣服的原因……”  
彼得將手往上伸了一些，正好壓迫到了赫克托的胸口，後者盡量地把自己的身體曲直，好讓彼得能如願的摸上他想摸的地方，不受任何阻擾。不過他的手真的太燙了，赫克托覺得這是因為自己會發冷而造成的原因，他在內心裡感謝起對方沒挑他這點毛病，只是說他會流汗罷了。  
赫克托把他的毛衣往上捲起，看著彼得玩弄他敏感的乳頭，將那兩個小點撫弄至凸起。“我一直以為只有女人會對這個有反應。”彼得說道，接著用指甲去按壓乳頭上的小孔，“你是女的嗎？赫克托。”  
赫克托搖了搖頭，結果這引來了彼得的訕笑。  
“我多希望你是啊，”後者看著赫克托的眼睛說道，“這樣你就能產乳了不是嗎？”  
“別傻了，彼得……”赫克托說道，他皺著眉頭，像是在為彼得開的玩笑認真，“我要是個女的……我鐵定早就結婚了。”  
他們倆為此陷入了一陣沉默，彼得沒回答對方說的話，只是安靜地看著他，直到後者感覺到一絲的不對勁。“不，我不是那個意思，只是……啊！”赫克托連忙的解釋道，不過話還沒說完，彼得就突然地將人往下拉去，拉近了他們倆的距離。  
“你有時候真的會超出我的預想……”彼得抓緊了他的大腿，那股力量就像是要把對方的腳給弄斷，“這世上大概找不到和你一樣愚蠢的人了……”  
彼得趁著這個姿勢將手指塞入了赫克托的穴口裡，後者尖叫了起來，彼得卻狠狠打了他一巴掌，“我不喜歡你大叫，赫克托……這會讓我想起那些我殺死的人們，而他們唯一會做的事情就是大叫。”  
赫克托用牙齒緊緊咬住了下嘴唇，拒絕繼續看著對方，彼得不滿地嘖舌，便用同樣的手勁去握住對方的陰莖。正當他認為赫克托會因此乞求自己放開之際，在他手裡的東西竟變得發燙。彼得為此好奇了起來，這場性愛還沒有開始，甚至帶了一些不愉悅的疼痛，不過赫克托卻還是起了反應。  
彼得瞇起了雙眼，像是在思考著什麼，接著將人給翻了個身。他把赫克托原本的躺姿換成了側臥，並把那隻握住陰莖的手抽出，“夾緊。”他命令道，“如果你想要高潮的話。”  
赫克托立刻照做了，他將自己的大腿夾緊，彼得也壓迫著他的膝蓋直至它們發麻，在前者體內的手指感覺到了前所未有的緊實感，穴口裡頭的嫩肉完好包覆著手指。彼得隨後也增加了三根手指進去，他一開始以為赫克托可能無法一下子負荷這麼多，他開始發出那種中槍的聲音，並在哽咽之中將這些痛苦給全數吸收掉了。  
他沒有抱怨一絲一毫，他依舊咬著自己的下嘴唇，就連彼得都能看見那上頭已經滲出血了，並想著要是此時和對方接吻，自己必定能嚐到那些有著鐵繡的液體。  
在彼得把對方的穴口玩弄到已經發出噗哧的聲音之後，他將手指退出，並看著殘留在上頭的晶瑩的黏液，他在把自己的陰莖往穴口裡塞入前，要求了赫克托把他的手指舔乾淨。  
赫克托在伸出舌頭時，彼得便抓住了他，接著把手指往他的嘴裡放入，那不是一個溫柔的動作，粗暴的行進一瞬間讓赫克托誤以為自己的牙齒被撞斷了，不過他沒時間為此傷心，修長的手指很快地就頂入了他的舌根處，這讓他乾嘔了起來，但是他卻不能咳嗽，只能把那種不適感停留在他的喉嚨裡。  
他很想哭，卻想著要是這惹毛了彼得，他最後的下場可能要比這個痛苦個幾倍。  
他身體裡的陰莖也開始抽動了起來，彼得將自己全身的力氣都壓在了對方的身上，赫克托已經快要感覺不到自己的膝蓋了，他的舌頭酸的要命，那股想要嘔吐的感覺已經竄升到了他的胃。  
而這一切卻都帶給了赫克托罪惡的快感，他的陰莖在沒人照顧的情況下發硬了起來，他已經習慣於前列腺刺激，即使不用手也能高潮，不過那些痛覺卻更是帶給了他興奮。  
他知道自己為何能忍受有暴力傾向的男友，這也是他一直不敢和任何人說的部分。經歷過一次次的性愛，赫克托羞恥的發覺自己對疼痛有不同於一般人的敏感，每當他被對方毆打時，他總是能感覺到他的髖部會產生一種特別的感覺，那種猶如烙印的快感總是令他難以忘懷。  
這也就是為什麼他從不反抗這些暴力的對待，甚至選擇順從。

“你就是一個婊子，哥哥。”  
赫克托再那之後還換了很多次的男友，甚至是床伴，他們在知道他是一個喜愛疼痛的人之後便會在上床時說他是婊子，是個饑渴的受虐者，不過那些赫克托從來都沒有放在心上，只是一笑置之。但是等到床上只剩下他一個人的時候，他總是會想起他弟弟那晚說的話。  
對方那時還會稱呼自己哥哥，還是個還沒過酒禁的小伙子，說的話卻和那些人一模一樣。  
不過，赫克托卻依稀記得那晚最後的模樣，他弟弟的外套上有著淡淡的煙味，當自己披著它在露台上睡著時，他感覺到一份安心感，那是他那陣子接收過最好的對待，有人把他扶回房裡休息，目地也不是為了更好羞辱他，而只是打開窗戶抽煙。  
他和彼得在他們漸漸長大後，相處的機會少之又少，除了那種大型聚會，其他時間兩人根本很難見到彼此，父親在後期也不再舉辦這種聚會，而是將錢都支付到了連赫克托的親媽都不知道哪的地方。  
有時候赫克托會寫信給彼得，而對方偶爾會在一兩個月後回覆他的信件，即使上頭寫得文字不比赫克托寫得多，但後者卻每次在讀信時都會發出咯咯笑聲，直到父親衝進他的房裡要他閉嘴。  
彼得在被父親安排到外島受訓時，彼此的聯繫便消失的無影無蹤，赫克托還是從傭人那邊才得知這個消息。  
在那之後他的小姨子人不幸地生了一場大病過世了，他知道這事對彼得來說會有多在意，並用盡了各種方式想要讓對方得知，後來發現他寄出的信件都被父親給弄了回來。他那天晚上被人狠狠打了一頓，母親在一旁悶不出聲，她大概也不想要給自己搞同性戀，甚至是成為人家第三者的兒子任何幫助了。  
“我不准你壞了他的好事……”父親義正詞嚴的說著，“你應該要感謝你的母親還讓你留在這個房子裡……在你做了這些令我失望透頂的事情之後……你難道想要讓你的弟弟跟你一樣變得毫無用處嗎！”  
赫克托無法反駁，只是忍著身上的疼把散落一地的信件撿起，接著默默地回到自己的房間裡。  
在他把那些信件整理好後，卻突然哭了起來。  
他想不起來為什麼他那晚會哭得如此傷心，是因為過世的小姨子總是比自己的母親還要溫柔，還是因為自己現在根本無法得知彼得是活是亡。

他感覺自己這輩子都活在一個自己無法掌握的局面裡，他無法得知這些問題的答案，即使這些事情和自己是這麼的緊密。他甚至不曉得當他的弟弟回來時，做的第一件事就是把他們家的人進行了“門戶清理”，身體和臉上甚至佈滿了傷痕。  
但是他親愛的弟弟回來了，這比一切都來得重要。在彼得來到他們家的那天，赫克托甚至想給對方一個擁抱，不過父親卻要他回房間，並命令他不准下樓。  
他選擇偷偷坐在樓梯上旁聽他弟弟的聲音，卻聽見他的父親要把自己交換出去。他的弟弟，彼得卻答應了這項協定。  
而他自己，從頭到尾就是個對一切事情充滿了無知，也絲毫無法解決任何事情的人，就正如彼得對他說的：“你非常愚蠢。”

“你可別昏過去了，赫克托。”彼得邊抽插邊說道，他退從對方的嘴裡退出了自己的手，轉而拉扯起對方的頭髮，“以你的經驗，應該知道人們在做愛的時候，是最不喜歡看到他們的床伴昏過去吧？”  
赫克托在感覺到自己的嘴裡沒了東西後，便開始用力的乾咳起來，那感覺就快要讓他的肺部奪門而出，他用手撐起自己以防被咳出去的口水嗆死，卻因此又挨了一巴掌。  
“我沒有叫你起來，赫克托……”彼得用他溫柔地語氣說道，“你這樣我會很困擾的……嗯？”  
赫克托突然無聲地哭了起來，他感覺自己從內到外的壞掉了，他甚至伸手想抱住某個他能觸碰到的東西，而那個就是他面前的彼得，後者沒有閃過那個懷抱，而是任由有些失控的對方往自己身上蹭。  
“不要哭了。”彼得沒有帶任何情緒的說道，他的聲音聽起來像是海岸上的浪花，一次次拍打在赫克托的耳膜上，後者此時失去了感知，對彼得聲音沒有太大的反應，只是將手收緊。  
赫克托沒有昏倒，只是不停在哭，這讓彼得感覺有些煩躁，但是他沒有讓任何事發生。  
他伸出手將赫克托臉上的淚水抹去，過程一句話也沒說，並將對方重新放平，以傳教士的體位繼續操他。  
“噓……”彼得出聲道，“很快就好了……待會就會讓你休息了……”  
赫克托像是聽懂了，微弱地點了點頭，接著就被一股濃精燙的直哆嗦，不過這也是他能做到最大的反應了。他沒有高潮，挺立的陰莖也隨之軟了下去，整個人像是一攤死水那樣癱軟在了對方的手中。這讓彼得有些擔心，但是現在已經很晚了，離宅邸最近的醫院也可能早已關門了。  
彼得為此煩悶的抓了抓頭髮，卻看到赫克托沒有昏死過去，而是還努力保持自己的意識，不過那雙眼睛卻失去了它原本的精神。  
“沒關係，睡吧。都結束了……我不會為此打你的。”彼得說道，並讓對方抱著自己。  
赫克托闔上沉重的眼皮後便陷入了熟睡，彼得往他的臉上看了好久，確保人還有呼吸後才敢離開，並用一顆枕頭取而代之。  
他突然感覺自己眼睛上的傷口微微作痛著，後來發現是自己的頭變得很痛，不過他沒為此離開房間去找能讓自己症狀舒緩的藥品，而是在一旁的小沙發上忍著疼痛盯著赫克托，直到隔日的太陽升起。

“如果你喜歡人家……”母親當時正在為庭園的花澆水，本身就體弱多病的她，也許給花澆水就是她最常做的活動了，“你應該要去好好追求。”  
“別了，媽。他不可能會喜歡上我的。”彼得自嘲的說，“父親絕對會為此把我逐出家門……”  
“我不認為這有什麼關係。”母親手上正抱著一盆叫白房子*的百合花，並將它交給了自己的兒子。

那是她最喜愛的花朵，她還曾經給彼得說過這花的話語，接著就被自己的兒子嘲諷說是太過喜愛浪漫情節。  
“不是很好嗎？”母親是這麼回覆他的。

“還記得白房子的花語嗎？”  
“……”  
彼得對他母親所說的話無言以對，並把手上的花朵放在了地上，“媽，不是什麼事都能以浪漫的愛情最為結局的……”  
母親為此笑了笑，從地上抱起了那盆盆栽，往花叢的身處走著，在彼得的眼裡，那熟悉的背影隨著她身旁的花漸行漸遠。

彼得在沙發上醒來時，發現赫克托也已經醒來，而且正盯著自己看。他起身想去關心對方，卻發現赫克托把自己往被窩裡縮了一些，他便不再前進。  
“白房子。”彼得突然說道，“如果你以後，不希望我靠近的話，可以說這個。”  
“西班牙語？”赫克托小聲問道，“當……安全詞？”  
彼得在和人一陣對視後，便點了點頭。  
“對，就當安全詞。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *白房子   
本名為卡薩布蘭卡，在西語意為白房子。  
花語有：  
[1]偉大的愛，永不磨滅的愛情  
[2]充滿回憶,淡泊的永恒  
[3]易變的心  
[4]不要放棄深愛著的人  
[5]死亡,傲然，厭世的花  
[6]永恒的美  
[7]負擔不起的愛  
[8]沉默的守候  
我覺得好適合這文的設定和發展，就把它當成是兩人的安全詞使用。


End file.
